


Plant A Seed

by Glitterthebutterslayer



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Anal Sex, Anal bleeding, Big Cock, Birth Control Use, Bliss (Far Cry), Blood Kink, Bondage, Bukkake, Capture, Choking, Collars, Cutting, Deep Throating, Dep is getting abused, Don't get offended, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Drugging, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Oral Sex, Hurt No Comfort, Marking, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Psychological Torture, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Cults, Rough Oral Sex, Slapping, Stabbing, Use of the C Word, Whump, forced anal sex, girls helping girls, implied impregnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterthebutterslayer/pseuds/Glitterthebutterslayer
Summary: The Deputy has won many small battles with the Seed Family in her time in Hope County. John isn't about to give up his territory so easily however.No one, not even the Deputy, can survive what the Seeds have in store for her.READ THE TAGS. THIS IS VIOLENT
Relationships: Faith Seed/Reader, Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/John Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed, Jacob Seed/Reader, John Seed/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	1. You are Marked

A small gathering of rebels guzzled bottles of cheap beer and waved American flags enthusiastically on top of pick up trucks. You smiled softly into your beer bottle, and silently cheered to yourself. You weren’t into of all this fanfare, even if you were the one who caused this celebration of liberation. 

Mary May clapped you on the back and thanked you for your service for the liberation. “Hun, you’re giving us the hope we need in this shit storm” she complimented, giving you a gentle kiss on the temple and moved on to another drunk rebel who was climbing on her bar. “Hey! Get the fuck down!” 

You nodded in agreement; it was good to see these people full of joy with beers and fireworks in their hands rather then weapons for once. You jumped at the thump of a dead cultist slopping off the roof of the bar and into a metal barrel, which was met with cheers of the outside rabblerousers. 

The sound of wet thumps and calls of “fuck you Peggy fuck!” drifted through the bar windows, drawing more rebels outside of the bar for the nightly game of ‘Kick The Peggy”. You figured you should join, to show a unified front, when your radio crackled into life. 

“You believe you’re doing the right thing, don’t you sinner?” 

A horrible wave of disgust ran up your spine at the sound of John Seed’s voice. He had a way of getting under your skin in the worst possible way. 

“Hear me sinner,” Seed spat the word “sinner” like it stung his tongue “This little act of rebelling will be crushed under the Holy Will of the Father.” 

You rolled your eyes and kept drinking your beer, making your way outside to get some fresh air, Listening to this culty bullshit made you feel ill. 

“And we’ll crush it…starting with you. I’ll see you soon, Sinner” 

The horrible wail of cult aircraft echoed overhead, the drumming of machine gun fire peppering the ground filling the empty air left by John’s threat. You pulled out your rifle, swinging around to aim at the incoming capture party. The radio picked up their chatter, Mostly about Bliss bullets and only needing one to capture you. 

You popped a few Peggy heads off the back of a pick up, when you were met with a sharp burning pain through your neck, The terrifying blur of bliss creeping into your vision almost immediately. You tried to scream for Mary May or Nick to help, but you were quickly pulled into a van that had sped in while you were distracted. 

“You-You bastards…” you swore, your lips betraying you and a slight drool slipped over your lips as your jaw went slack. “f…Fuck yo-“


	2. John's Cold Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinky doesn't even cover what John Seed is into.

Cold. 

Very fucking cold.

Your body was freezing fucking cold. Wherever the fuck you were, the surface under your back was hard, icy and uncomfortable. You attempted to get up, only met with painful tugging on your wrists and ankles. Your legs were spread apart in a mockery of gynaecological stirrups, tied in place with zip ties. Panic began to seep into your veins, the words of John Seed echoing in your mind. You thrashed against the resistants, grunting through the gag in your mouth and hoping to god you just got really drunk and forgot that you consented to kinky sex with Sharky. 

“Well, look who’s awake” 

The voice you didn’t ever want to hear that close to you echoed through the room you were in. John Seed stepped into the room, flicking on the glowing, foreboding red light of his fucking torture room. 

“God fucking damn it” you screamed though the thick gag in your mouth. You were stark naked as the day you were born, handcuffs restraining you to the steel medical table. You thrashed again, calling him every name in the book through your gag and trying to make as much noise as possible. 

John just shook his head and laughed mockingly over your rebelling noise. He approached the table, almost basking in your screams. “Ah. The sweet sounds of resistance! Keep it up! Go on!” He mocked you, banging the table along with you.   
“No one will hear you! Keep trying! Your suffering sounds so sweet” He swooned, rubbing a hand over his chest and pulling his table of torture closer to him. 

The sound of his medical instruments struck deep into your primal fear. You quickly clammed up, trying in vain to give him nothing of what he wanted. John turned to you and gave you that awful cocky smirk of his. 

“Now-“he started, pulling a chair over to your table and sitting backwards on it like some kind of twisted school therapist. “We’ve been through this before. All you have to do is say ‘Yes’. One little word, that’s all” He gives you that awful smirk once more, and leans on his arms. 

You met his striking blue eyes for the first time in this hellhole. He smiled at you again and shrugged, holding a scalpel in his right hand. You had no idea what he was going to do with either answer, fear pooled deep in your gut at the thought of getting another horrid sin cut into you or worse, killed. The sound of your friends back at the Spread Eagle ran through your head, they’d be so disappointed in you if you gave into to this psychopath. 

You diligently shook you head and glared at him with all the fire you could muster. “Fuck you” You spat through your gag the best you could. John merely sighed at your response, and stood from his chair. 

“You didn’t even let me finish?” He says, gesturing at you with his scalpel. “Let me put things into perspective for you before you make such a rash decision.” he tutted, moving between your spread legs. A sharp stab of dread shot through your body, a cold sweat beading on your forehead. 

John fumbled for something in his pocket briefly, before taking a seat between your legs. He subtly leaned forward and delicately placed a foiled wrapper directly between your breasts. 

A Condom.

Fuck. A peggy printed condom was sitting on your chest. The threat was unspoken, yet completely palpable. You met his piercing blue eyes, scrunched into a wicked smirk and the panic began to set in, deep in your gut.   
“Now, you understand.” He says, complimentary and giving your inner thighs a slap. 

“Yes is the easiest way out. I’m here to put the Fathers word within you. You deny this, I will make sure your throat runs dry from your screams and you will be forever marked with your sins. Then once you’re bleeding and red with your own blood, I’ll fuck you raw and make sure you overflow with my semen” John finishes, rubbing his calloused hands up your supple thighs and running his chin across your pubic mound.   
You wince at this sudden gentle affection coming from him, sweat beginning to pour down your forehead. 

“If you say Yes however, I’ll go easy on you and won’t leave you with a cum stuffed cunt or any more sins spread across your flesh…As much as I think you’d look much nicer with a few more.” He winked and you gagged on the bile jumping in your throat. 

“Put the Fathers word with in you” John’s words echoed in your head as he caressed you. You weighed your options, knowing that you had to refuse, no matter the cost. You definitely shook your head and spat the word ‘no’ as audibly as you could through your gag. 

John immediately stopped his gentle touches and gripped painfully on your flesh. “Let’s see if this changes your mind.” his voice was like ice down your spine as he placed the blade against your thigh.   
“Now, what does your flesh tell me?” he questions, tapping the bottom of his scalpel on his chin. “Ah, yes. LUST” he purrs before stabbing the scalpel into your left thigh. 

You scream through your gag, spit dribbling down your neck as you desperately pulled against the resistants. John laughed between your thighs, carving a crude letter ‘L’ deep into your skin. Your vision blurred as the pain burned lanes of fire through your body; you bucked your hips in a futile attempt for relief, yet he just kept cutting. You felt the hot flow of blood, pouring down your thigh and pooling below your buttocks, John’s hands pulling on the tender flesh to gain more writing space. 

“There!” he moaned, pulling away from his handy work, John’s hands and forearms splashed red with your fresh blood. He lapped between his fingers, his tongue dexterous, licking up every individual drop.   
You looked towards your bright red thigh, pain still searing through your body like thousands of fires. The word “LUST’ was crudely carved into your flesh, bright pulsing red and angry with fresh blood oozing from each letter. This was one wound that you would carry with you for the rest of your days.


	3. The Atonement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains severe non-con! If it triggers you or offends you in any way, PLEASE DON'T READ. 
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains graphic descriptions of a RAPE on a female bodied person! If this triggers or offends you in anyway, PLEASE DON'T READ. 
> 
> ~  
> Please heed the warnings and tags! 
> 
> Thank you all for giving me Kudos! It's very encouraging!

“Now…” John started, his beard coated in your blood by now, “Is it a yes?” he questioned, looming back between your legs and placing the blade against your right thigh. Tears were by this point streaming down your face, the pain becoming too much, even for you to resist. Your breaths were ragged, and you knew full well that you probably couldn’t hold out through another carving session. Your eyes met the condom sitting on your chest, disgust building in your guts at the thought of allowing John Seed to penetrate you. 

You huffed through your gag, desperately trying to catch your breath and some air back into your brain. The people of Hope County would be so disappointed, but you knew that some would have to understand the horrible position you were in. 

You reluctantly met John’s eyes and nodded. “Yes.” 

John’s eyes lit up like terrifying blue Christmas lights, a surprised laugh exploded out of his body. “The famous Deputy! Giving in to Eden’s Gate! A day I thought I’d never see” he exclaimed, opening his arms to the heavens. “God Bless the word of Joseph!” he exclaimed, snatching the condom off of your chest. 

He leaned over your body and pressed his nose against your own.  
“Welcome Inside Eden’s Gate, Sinner. I’ll make you one of our most devoted.” He whispered against your lips, his breath sickly minty. You resisted a hefty gag jumping up in your stomach and reluctantly swallowed the bile burning in your throat. John nuzzled your face with his own before roughly pulling the gag out of your mouth and mashing his mouth against yours. 

You squeezed your eyes shut as he roughly mashed his lips into yours and he shoved his tongue through your lips. He pushed the piece of gum he’d been chewing into your mouth and quickly blocked your nostrils with his free hand.  
“Swallow it” John hissed, gnawing at your bottom lip, worrying his teeth along the chapped skin.  
The minty taste flooded your mouth, as his beard rubbed chafing rash onto your upper lip and chin. You resisted the urge to vomit and heavily swallowed. John moaned into your mouth and pulled away, saliva coating his beard. He rubbed a hand over his mouth and licked at his fingers, his eyes meeting yours, filled with an unholy amount of lust. 

“Fuck, you taste as good as the Father said you would.” He murmured, slinking one of his hands down to his groin and grabbing at his bulge. “You’re dripping with sin. No wonder you’re so dangerous” he whispered, mainly to himself while stroking his growing erection through his pants. He turned away from you and you heard a zipper and rough tear of a foil wrapper. John moaned quietly as he ( you assumed) he rolled on the condom, and walked smugly back towards you. His erection was standing proudly and protruding from his jeans, it was bright pink and throbbing and you had to assume he’d been hard for quite some time.  
John released a shaky breath and positioned himself between your legs, you could feel his latex coated cock head brush against the lips of your pussy and you instinctively tried to press your legs together.  
John tsk’d quietly and pushed your thighs apart, pressing painfully against your wound. “Now, Now. Don’t back out now, the funs only just begun.” He taunted, digging his fingers cruelly into your wound, causing more blood to run down your leg. 

You heaved in a large lung full of air as he breeched you, his cock stretching you so maliciously you knew you’d burn tomorrow. John groaned as he bottomed out within you, your internal walls clenching painfully around the intrusion. “Ooh YES.” He shouted in praise to the heavens, his hips thrusting jarringly against your groin. “You have relinquished control.” He spat with each thrust of his hips into your tight unwilling pussy. “You, Deputy. You will be a mater for Eden’s Gate, the sinner who came over to the light. With the power of YES”  
You sobbed loudly, a horrible burning sensation spreading through your groin like a lit candle pressed inside you. John lent over you, crawling onto the table and pushing your legs further apart. He huffed a harsh breath into your face, groaning as he delved deeper into your body. You felt his cockhead mash against your cervix entrance, a sharp pain shooting through your gut causing you to yelp.

John smiled a toothy grin and wiped your salty tears off your cheeks. “sshh…no need to cry.” He whispered quietly into your lips, leaving small kisses on the corners of you mouth. “You’ll learn to enjoy it” he laughed bitterly, and sucked cruelly on your bottom lip. 

You choked on your sob at his words, your pussy was burning from his rough fucking and you knew he wasn’t going to stop. “That’s right Deputy, you’re staying right here.” He grunted, his hips slapping against your thighs. 

“Fuck you. You’re a cunt!” you screeched, your voice breaking at the peak of your scream. John threw his head back and cackled. “Scream as much as you want, No one is coming to save you” He panted, a slick drop of sweat plopping onto your forehead as he crushed his mouth over yours and swallowed your screams.


	4. Good Samaritan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does John Seed have a heart after all? 
> 
> Nope.

Quiet sobs still wracked your body, your thigh burned with each heave of your chest. John took a sharp inhale of breath and let towards you on the table.   
He stroked down your clammy chest, rubbing his fingertips over your nipples and down to your groin. “Deputy…Eden’s Gate is open to you.” John quietly murmured into your ear, his fingers dipping into your pussy and pulling some of the stringy ejaculate from you, playing with it between his fingers. “I look forward to our time together” he whispered, mouthing a breathy kiss on your neck and wiping his fingers clean on your stomach. 

John unclasped your ankles from the straps and undid the handcuffs from your aching wrists. He slid his arms underneath your spent body and lifted you into his arms. You knew you should fight, bite, scratch, anything to get the hell out of here and yet…you didn’t. You allowed him to carry you out of his red room of hell and down into the depths of his Gate, quietly wiping your tears on his silk shirt. You tried to gather any kind of information as he weaved through the maze like corridors, listening to the chatter of cult members as you past them.

“There she is.” 

“She’s ours now”

You squeezed your eyes shut, desperately trying to block out everything around you. You heard John commanding the members to open the doors for the two of you and instructing them to gather medical supplies from a recently destroyed Resistance truck. The two of you moved into a less industrial appearing room, lit dimly with two small lamps on a large oak desk.   
John placed you down on a plush king size bed, the feel of luxuriously soft wolf pelt meeting your back and sending a soft wave of relief through your aching body. You briefly closed your eyes, your body sinking into the furs around you, the pain (almost) disappearing. 

You heard John thanking a member and closing the large steel door to the room. His footsteps grew closer until he was right beside you. “Deputy, show me your thigh” he barely whispered, placing a hand delicately on your hip. You opened your sleepy eyes and cautiously revealed your aching thigh to him. The wound was still pulsing red, but the letters had since clotted and stopped oozing. John hummed, and wiped over the angry wound with antiseptic, tracing each letter with the soft cotton pad. You hissed in pain and shot him a deathly look. 

John’s eyes met yours and he offered a soft smirk. “You’ve still got a fiery look in your eyes, like you’d kill me if your body wasn’t so exhausted.” He said complimentary like, “I’ve always liked that about you.” He murmured, rubbing some soothing cream over your wound. You let out a soft sigh of relief as he massaged the cream into it, before placing a cotton pad over it and wrapping it up. 

“Why are you doing this?” you questioned despite yourself, surprised at how husky your voice sounded. John quirked a eyebrow and finished up his work “Amputation isn’t something I want to indulge in anytime soon.” He said with a smile, before standing and admiring his handy work.   
You swallowed hard, knowing full well what he meant. “Will you let me go?” you offered quietly.   
John let out a mocking laugh. “Deputy, don’t mistake my aid for kindness. You’re part of Eden’s Gate now. You’re not getting out.” He finished, turning on his heel and sitting down at his desk, clicking on the radio.   
You laid there, stunned and desperately trying to figure out a way out of this.   
“Oh, I should add,” John interrupted your thoughts. “If you try anything, I wont hesitate to take you again and this time, I won’t be so lenient.” He offered you that horrible smirk of his over his shoulder and then resumed his work.


	5. Lost Little Lamb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dep makes a run for it.

Sleep must have over taken you at some point, you didn’t remember when or how, but it fell over you in a tsunami of exhaustion. Your dreams were filled with painful and humiliating scenarios of John taking you over and over again, your voice stolen and silent in your throat as he fucked you relentlessly. You felt hot tears streaming down your face as he loomed over you, huffing warm, minty breath into your mouth. You tried to scream, but he smiled devilishly and smothered his mouth over your own.

You woke up terrified and coated in a cold sweat, jolting upright immediately in…a bed that was not your own. The wolf furs fell from your damp naked form, leaving you cold and venerable in this unknown darkness. Your memories slowly flooded back into your startled mind, you weren’t just dreaming that terror; you just lived through it. 

And now you were inside John Fucking Seed’s bedroom. Your thigh throbbed with new found interest as your body woke from its slumber, you winced as you kicked the furs off your clammy legs and stroked over the large bandage. Dry blood coated the bandage revealing every horrible letter of your wound beneath it’s covering. 

LUST. 

You tore your eyes off of the offending wound, pushing the horrible bubbling feelings back down deep into your guts and swung your legs off the large bed, placing your bare feet against the cold steel floor. You knew you wouldn’t make it far out of John’s Gate without clothes or a weapon, so you searched for that first in John’s desk. 

Thankfully, John wasn’t in here, so you thumbed through his belongings for some kind of melee weapon. Settling on a knife, you pulled his obnoxious trench coat from his chair and wrapped it around yourself and sheepishly pulled the door open to the main chamber. You dropped into a squat, sneaking behind multiple Bliss creates and keeping your knife poised and ready to kill. 

You took out a few straggling Peggies around the dorm rooms, deathly quiet and just as lethal as you’ve always been, even with a horrible wound. You slinked up the industrial staircases, averting your eyes from the propaganda painted on the walls. 

“Little Sheep, you appear to be lost.” 

A deathly cold chill ran up your spine at the calm, collected voice of The Father echoing behind you. You turned around, poised and ready to stab that motherfucker in the heart, only to be grabbed painfully by the wrist by said motherfucker, Joseph Seed. 

“ah. Still so full of wrath. I’m surprised John didn’t fuck that out of you yet.” He spoke so gently, the cuss sounding like a compliment. “Here you are, trying to leave our happy little community, even though you’re one of us now?” he questioned, squeezing your wrist painfully, eyeing your breasts through the open coat. 

“Fuck you, you don’t own me. You got your fucking brother to rape me, why would I stay with you cult fucks?” you spat, pulling at his grip, meeting his eyes through those horrible yellow tinted lenses.   
Joseph quirked a brow and smirked at your potty mouth, “Now, is that anyway to talk to your Father?” he tsk’d, before quickly disarming you by painfully bending your arm behind your back. You yelped at his strength, his grip bruising your wrists and you tried to reach behind you with your free hand to grab at his face. You managed to scratch his cheek before he pressed the knife against your throat.   
“Now now, calm down my child. Ssh.” He soothed, perverting the very idea of fatherly love with the sharp blade against your throat. You thrashed against his steel like grip, biting at his forearm like a restrained animal. Joseph hissed at your teeth breaking the skin of his arm, but his grip didn’t relinquish in the slightest, in fact it pulled tighter against your shoulder and the knife pressed dangerously against your jugular. 

“I said quiet, Deputy.” He murmured sternly, before leaning gently to your ear and humming that god-forsaken song that Jacob pumped into your brain. 

Only you, can make the darkness bright. 

Your vision bled red, your eyes crossing, teeth clenching painfully in your jaw as you fought the conditioning bleeding into your conscience. 

Through the Father’s gentle singing, you heard a soft click of handcuffs and a rope pulled tightly around your thighs. You snarled despite yourself, Jacob’s brainwashing taking hold of your brain fully.

Then a heavy thump on the back of your head.

Followed by darkness.


	6. A Glimmer of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gates are open to you Deputy. 
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos! <3

You drowsily woke up, drool coating your chin, your eyes crusty and heavy. You were tied unceremoniously to a pulpit in Eden’s church, your knees cramping from however long you were sitting here slumped over. A quiet humming of ‘Amazing Grace’ caught your attention; it echoed spookily through the acoustics of the wooden church and chilled you to the bone. 

“Hello sinner.” John’s voice echoed through the church as he strolled in through the large wooden doors, flicking his tacky blue sunglasses on top of his hair. “Joseph told me about your…little escape.” He spoke quietly, almost sounding hurt. He bent down to your crumpled form. “You embarrassed me, Deputy.” He spat, flicking out a pocketknife from his waistcoat pocket. “So selfish, I think your skin is telling me something new…. Pride.” John teased, before taking you by the throat and cutting into your breast. 

You screamed this time, loud and sharp, the scream echoing back into your ears from the blasted church acoustics. John moaned through his teeth as he cut into you and from this angle you could see through the tears that he was growing harder with every cut into your tender flesh. 

“John, enough.” Joseph’s voice was like a pickaxe into ice, shattering John’s ‘erotic’ concentration on your breast. John took a minute to contain himself and turned to face his brother, subtly pushing his growing erection down as he stood.   
‘Joseph, it’s not done-“ He started, before Joseph gently placed a hand on his shoulder and moved him to the side. 

The Father looked over your naked form. “Deputy, you understand why I do what I do, correct?” He questioned, a soft, almost fatherly look plastered on his face. You avoided his gaze and instead focused on the horrible ‘P’ that was carved on your breast, watching the blood ooze over your nipple. 

“Well, I do what I do to save humanity. And you and your little crew of rebels want to end it? That I don’t understand.” He paused, brushing his knuckles across your cheek affectionately, drawing your attention back to him unwillingly.  
“I understand your need to fight for what you believe is right, Deputy. I just want you to understand what Eden’s Gate is doing is the right path. Join us, it’s for your own good” Joseph offered softly, placing his forehead against your own, gripping your cheeks with his hands. 

You felt a stirring in your heart. You hadn’t been touched like this for at least a good couple of months that you’d be trapped in Hope County by the cult and it felt incredible.   
A soft, intimate touch.  
You felt your eyes slip shut and a few tears fell loose from your lashes.   
Fuck…

Joseph pulled away from you, holding your face in his hands, thumbing your tears away with feather light touches.   
You met the Father’s eyes, for what felt like the first time and smiled softly through your tears. “I can’t.” you whispered quietly, turning away from his touch. Joseph nodded quietly to himself and stood from your position and whispered something to John before turning to leave. 

“The Gates are open to you, Deputy. You just have let us in.” The Father’s voice reverberated through the church and into your ears before John quickly shot you in the shoulder with a Bliss bullet.


	7. Dinner Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is relevant. 
> 
> WARNING: Dubious Consensual Oral and Vaginal Sex is in this chapter. 
> 
> WARNING: Drug Use (Bliss) in this chapter

Drool slicked down your cheek, pooling on the pillow propped under your head, however you were barely aware of the increasing wetness spreading beneath you. Bliss sparkles twinkled around your vision; Faith’s goddamn butterflies were dancing around the room and landing on your nipples.

Weird. 

What was also weird was the delightful sensation radiating from your pussy, sending soft waves of pleasure through your body. The butterflies began to fly away as the Bliss faded from your system, the lapping and licking growing stronger and distracting your brain from the Bliss fog. 

You tried to rub your eyes, jolting suddenly from your wrist catching on its restraint. Senses began to drip back in as you pulled on all your limbs, finding them restrained to each corner of the bed. You were spread eagled, wide and inviting to the man buried between your thighs. A sudden jolt of pleasure shot its way through your body as he sucked on your clit, snapping you free from whatever remaining Bliss was holding you prisoner causing you to buck your hips into the mouth lapping at your pussy 

“Christ, don’t stop” you slurred, grinding your hips against the bearded man below you. 

“I don’t plan on it, little lamb” Jacob’s gruff voice came from between your thighs as he nuzzled his cheek against your wounded thigh. “I had to taste the fruit that was so delightfully forbidden.” He murmured, placing a soft kiss on your swollen clit.   
You awkwardly forced yourself up to meet the older Seed’s icy blue eyes. “How long have you been at this?” you questioned sleepily as Jacob licked long strokes up your pussy.   
Jacob quirked an eyebrow and pulled away from his work, your juices glistening on his beard and lips. “What’s it to you, deputy? Just lay back and enjoy.” He commanded you, pushing you down with a strong push to your sternum. You flopped back on the bed; unwillingly. As much as this was absolutely pleasurable, you knew you couldn’t just let this continue. You had to fight back, somehow.   
“You need to stop” you snarled, half-heartedly; swallowing the moan that echoed in your throat. You felt Jacob smile against your pussy, a soft mocking snort coming from the man.   
“Shut up before I gag you,” he mockingly threatened you, though you felt that he probably wouldn’t hesitate to do so if you kept talking. 

Jacob worked your clit tenderly, rolling the tip of his tongue around the hood and sucking at the sensitive flesh occasionally to keep you on your toes. He placed a heavy hand on your stomach to stop you from squirming when the pleasure got too intense.   
Jacob delved his fingers into your soaked pussy as he worked you like a puppet to his will. He kept you constantly on the edge of orgasm; sweat beginning to drip off you as the pleasure became completely overwhelming. 

“Jacob please” you huffed loudly, your fingers gripping painfully to the ropes securing your wrists. Your pussy was aching; dripping wet around his fingers as he worked you open and willing for him. 

“That’s right. Give in to me.” Jacob huffed and stood suddenly, whipping his fingers free from your pussy and sticking them into his mouth. He sucked them clean indulgently, savouring every drop of your sticky wetness on his fingers. “You taste like pure sin.” His voice was like rich hot chocolate, your body practically drinking him in. 

“I’m going take you like the animal you are” Jacob growled, unzipping his pants and releasing his thick beer can-esqe cock; stroking it with fever.   
He approached you and dragged his cock over your pussy lips, coating it with your juices before shoving it roughly into your dripping cunt. 

You screeched with relief as your orgasm ripped through you almost immediately, Jacob’s cock hitting you directly in the g-spot. Jacob roared like a caged tiger, his hips snapping roughly against your ass and his hands gripped your thighs painfully. His fingernails dug into your cut, causing it to reopen underneath the bandage; fresh blood oozing through the cotton. Jacob jackhammered your pussy, gradually building another orgasm deep in your belly as his cock slammed against your g-spot over,   
And over   
And over   
And over.

Within the next hour, Jacob alternated between jack hammering your cunt and slurping on your clit, pumping you open with his fingers. You were an overstimulated wet and sticky mess, the sheets of the bed long since soaked from your juices when Jacob finally came deep inside you, gasping with relief as his load emptied into you. He pulled out and slapped his softening cock on your clit to make you squirm once more. Jacob quickly spread your pussy lips open, observing his cum spilling out of your used cunt and onto the stained sheets.   
He hummed affirmatively and slipped his cock back into his pants, taking a washer from the side drawer and wiping his fingers. 

“You’re nothing more than meat to us.” Jacob scoffed; cutting you free you’re your bonds, knowing full well you couldn’t move from exhaustion. Jacob smirked down at you, his smile none too comforting, before leaning down and taking your bottom lip between his teeth, biting down hard. The metallic taste of pennies flooded your mouth and Jacob let out a shuddering breath at the taste. “I can taste your sins, deputy.” He said, pulling away and licking the blood from his lips. “Sleep well, breeding bitch


	8. Doctor's Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith gives the Dep a little faith in humanity

You lay there on the wet sheets for quite a while; recovering from the pounding Jacob had gifted you. Your cunt ached and you stunk of sweat, ejaculate and blood. You forced yourself up from the drenched sheets and padded gently to the bathroom, turning on the modest shower as hot as you could get it. 

Standing under the hot stream, rubbing your tired muscles free of the constant ache that was radiating through them since John captured you. You peeled off the bandage from your sin and let the heat of the shower burn into the wound. 

You slinked down the shower wall, flopping on the floor of the shower and let the water wash over you. You didn’t notice you were crying until a wet sloppy sob wrecked itself through your body. 

The tears came hard and fast. The sheer unbridled trauma of all you experienced came crashing down upon your shoulders, your guts twisting into knots as you watched the blood from your abused pussy and the large wound on your thigh run down into drain. 

“Deputy?” Faith’s gentle singsong voice cooed from outside the shower curtain, her slender fingers wrapping around the edge of it. 

“Please…No more.” You begged, panicked and pushed yourself into the corner of the shower cubicle, curling up into a ball to protect yourself. Faith pulled the curtain open and put her hands up in defence. “I’m not here to hurt you. I promise,” She whispered quickly, squatting down to your level and gesturing that she was unarmed. 

You relaxed a little, terror still running cold through your veins albeit the heat from the shower. You knew you couldn’t trust her, The Bliss she had under her control was incredibly dangerous and in your current condition, you knew you couldn’t fight it off.   
“What do you want from me?” you spat quickly, covering your naked form from her preying eyes. 

Faith looked behind her quickly and dug into her bra, pulling a pill packet from her cleavage. “Here. Take this.” 

You quickly snatched them from her hand and read the packet quickly. 

Plan B 

You met Faith’s eyes, finally. They were glassy with the putrid teal fog of the Bliss, her nose was crusty with blood and her lips were cracked and oozing. “Faith-“

She shook her head. “No, Don’t.” She smiled sadly, offering her hand to you through the stream of water. “They did the same thing to me.” Her voice cracked as a few green tinged tears spilled down her cheeks. 

You sheepishly took her hand, finding it to be rough and calloused from farm work and most likely rope burns. Faith gripped it hard back, releasing a quick sob as her sorrow overwhelmed her. “Things are going to escalate from here. These will protect you from baring any unwanted children. Don’t give up.” She spoke quietly, gesturing to her face and the pills in your hand. “Otherwise, I feel you will become a Seed whether you like it or not.” She sighs wistfully and grips your hand harder. 

“Girls always have to stick together right?” you said unsurely but gave Faith a soft smile and a nod. 

Faith smiled weakly and pulled away, leaving you to your shower in peace. You quickly swallowed the pill and resumed washing the filth from your body while you still can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kind responses~! 
> 
> Y'all are keeping me writing!


	9. There's nowhere you can run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Non consensual Oral Sex
> 
> Your knees are aching from kneeling in the dirt. 
> 
> Your jaw aches from over use.
> 
> Your cunt aches from the bruising
> 
> There's nowhere you can run.

You had been trapped in the custody of the Seed brothers for a week now, being passed around like a bone between hungry dogs. Faith kept you supplied with emergency contraceptive, sliding them under doors or getting one of her priestesses to hand them to you during prayer. You were thankful that you had some semblance of control, thanks to Faith, over this situation. 

Unfortunately, it didn’t take away from the constant sexual assault that you had been enduring. 

You were currently in the custody of Jacob, chained outside in his office to a post like a dog. He had gifted you a collar, an item he forced you to wear when you were with him until you ‘accepted the word’. It dug into the tender flesh on your neck something awful and stunk like sweat and semen. Multiple girls must have worn this before you. You shuddered at the thought. 

You heard radio chatter from rebels constantly calling for you, Dutch especially, but you couldn’t (rather you weren’t allowed) to reach out to them. They knew you were captured, Thanks to Mary Mae, but they couldn’t gain any new ground in locating you, Thanks to the Seeds. 

“You hear that Dep? They’re calling for you again.” Jacob’s gruff voice appeared as he slammed the screen door leading to his office and approached you. He knocked back a can of beer before tossing it at Deputy Stacy’s head as he cleaned the blood stains off the concrete. “Clean faster, peaches.” Jacob said with a wave of his hand at Stacy’s grimace.   
Jacob stood in front of you finally and unzipped his fly. “You know the drill already Dep. Get to work.” He grunted, waving his flaccid cock at your face. You shot daggers at him and shook your head. “No. I’m over your unwashed cock.” You spat, literally, at his feet and turned away from Jacob’s cock. 

You heard him release an annoyed sigh as he grabbed your jaw harshly and forced you to face him. “Listen sweetheart. You want to know what I’m over? This little attitude. You can keep refusing and acting like a spoiled little cunt as much as you like. It’s not going to do you any favours, because-“ Jacob paused and bent down to your kneeling form, putting his nose against your own and huffed; “I’ll just take what I want from you. Whether you say yes or not.” He breathed before spitting in your face. 

You grimaced, desperately trying to shake his sputum from your eyes and Jacob laughed, gripping your cheeks harder. “Now, open your fucking mouth, whore.” 

Jacob stuck his blunt fingers into your mouth and pushed your lower jaw open, shoving his fat flaccid cock in their place. He grabbed the back of your head, his fingers winding through your hair and forced you down, so your nose was nuzzling against his red pubic hair. You felt him grow harder in your mouth, the head of his cock swelling in the back of your throat. You gagged gutturally as he began to move your head slowly on his cock, spit drooling out of the corners of your mouth. 

“That’s it. That’s a good girl” Jacob hummed, letting a low moan escape his throat as he used you. His cock was fully erect now and you could just barely fit your mouth around its thickness, the sides of your lips pulling painfully as you hit the hilt repeatedly. Jacob had a particular taste for skull-fucking, and you braced yourself as he moved both his hands behind your head and forced you to repeatedly choke on his cock. You retch heartily, horrible drain like noises emitting from your ruined mouth. 

Jacob groans loudly and shoves his cock deep into your mouth, semen spelling down your throat as you heave against him. Tears spill down your cheeks, as you choke on the load Jacob sprays against the back of your throat and mucus shoots out of your nose he withdraws. You cough roughly, the muscles in your neck and throat screaming with pain. Jacob releases a heavy breath and tucks his cock back into his pants. 

“Aren’t you so pretty when you’re ruined. Nice and pretty for the Father.” He smirks, rubbing his thumb across the tears on your cheeks. “Pretty little bitch.” 

Jacob laughs as he leaves you to splutter and wheeze in the dirt with a slam of his door. 

You begin cry openly, large heaving breaths shaking your core as you wail. Stacy looks over at you with sadness coating his features, knowing that he can’t even offer you a cup of water. He quietly wipes his tears away and continues hosing the blood away like he was told.


	10. Serve God No Matter What He Asks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Non Consensual Anal Sex. Please don't read if this will offend you. 
> 
> Baths aren't always relaxing

The Father came to pick you up in the morning. You heard a truck pull up outside Jacob’s current safehouse and sat up groggily from the dirt you made your bed in. Mud and dirt coated your face and naked body, dirt clung to the corners of your mouth and you rubbed the dust from your sleep crusted eyes. 

“Brother!” Joseph called, stepping through the paddock gate and smiling affectionately at you. Jacob stomped down the stairs from his dining hall and greeted his brother gruffly. “Mornin.” 

“I see you’ve not become anymore civilised towards our guest.” Joseph tsks, rubbing your cheek softly, pulling your head to lean against his leg. You feel somehow safer in his arms. 

Jacob scoffs loudly and picks at his teeth with a toothpick. “Like she deserves it. Now did you come here to scold me or to pick the whore up?” Jacob waved his hand dismissively, shooting daggers at your crumpled form. 

Joseph hummed softly and shook his head like a disappointed father. “Always so snappy. On your way Jacob.” He finishes, pressing his forehead to his brothers and nudging him away. Joseph knelt down and undid your collar, offering you his hand to stand. 

“It’s good to see you Deputy.” He says kindly, placing his hand in the small of your back, aiding you to get into the truck.   
~~~~~~

You’d fallen asleep at some point in the front seat of the pick up truck, lulled into slumber by the gentle hum of the engine. It was one of the most comfortable sleeps you’d had in a week, and even then, you were nude and filthy so it wasn’t saying much.  
You felt Joseph slide his arms under your body and carry you into his safehouse. The sun hit your skin and the scent of flowers, straw and fresh paint assaulted your senses. Peggy’s milled around, opening doors for the Father as he made his way deeper into his compound. 

“Is the bath prepared?” 

A peggy replied affirmatively as they opened large oak doors, leading to a beautiful but quaint cottage bathroom. 

“Good, I am going to bathe her, leave us.”

The father placed you delicately into a pleasantly warm bath, Propping your head up on the rim with a folded washcloth. You groaned despite yourself, the water must have some bath salts in it, the water soothing your tight, strained muscles. 

“I knew you’d need this.” Joseph said knowingly, stripping himself free of his vest and dress shirt. “Jacob can be…wild of sorts.” He said, his voice holding some disappointment as he unbuckled his jeans and rid himself of them along with his shoes. Panic started to settle uncomfortable in your gut as he removed his underwear, revealing a raging hard on. 

Joseph followed your line of sight and chuckled. “Now now, don’t you panic. I’m not as barbaric or violent as my dear brothers.” He reassures you and steps into the tub with you. He retrieves a sponge from the window sil beside the bath and gestures for you to turn away from him. You swallow loudly and shift. A soapy sponge meets your back and rubs incredibly soothing circles into your aching muscles. You released the breath you were holding and relaxing into the massage. Joseph ran the sponge down your arms, rubbing his thumbs into the soapy muscles as well, easing the knots that had twisted into them. 

Joseph’s hands slinked around to your chest, the sponge running the valley between your breasts and washing the filth caked there from Jacob’s semen and spit. “You are an exquisite creature.” He whispers into your neck, causing the baby hairs to stand on end and a shiver tickle down your spine.  
He nuzzles himself prone against your back, his hands roaming your body and the sponge long forgotten. You bit into your lip as his agile fingers danced across your nipples and pubic mound. 

“Submit to me.” He whispers against your ear, his fingers slinking betwixt your soapy thighs, causing you take a sharp intake of breath as his fingers breeched you. You gasped and shut your thighs sharply on his hand. 

“Please don’t.” You murmured quietly. “I’m so sore.” You added, desperate to protect your aching pussy from any more assault. The Father retreats and  
pulls away from you, lifting you by your hips to kneel in the tub. “Do not ever say no to me.” Joseph murmurs, looming over your bent form, water sloshing as he rubs his cock along your crack. Tears burn in your eyes, the betrayal clear and you felt exceedingly stupid for letting yourself get seduced into this prone position. 

“Please. Don’t do this.” Your voice is croaky at best as fear and sadness overwhelm you, your hands curled tightly into fists as he breeched your virgin ass. 

“My brothers have claimed that used dirty cunt, gifting me only the tightest and pure virginal hole for my use.” The Father grunted as he thrust powerfully in your dry tunnel, ripping a scream from your throat. 

“This is what God wants from you. Who am I to take that from you?” He lectures, his hips slapping crudely against your ass cheeks, his fingers digging into your hips. You cried brokenly, you wrecked ass burning like a pyre as his cock assaults your insides. Jospeh seemed to relish in your cries of pain, his thrusts growing stronger with each scream he milks out of you. The assault continues for an agonising thirty minutes, you mentally counted to try and keep yourself grounded to reality, not to lose yourself into a mental break.  
Your voice is hoarse from screaming as he pounds deep into you, his balls slapping crudely on your abused gaping cunt. The Father shudders and yells a prayer as he ejaculates inside your ass, you feel the disgusting wetness spread across your intestinal walls as if you were a used condom.  
Joseph panted and slid back into the lukewarm water, panting like he ran a marathon. 

“Sit down. It will do you good.” He pants, gesturing you to sit with him. You awkwardly slip into the water, grunting in pain and bubbling with sobs. Blood swirled up from under you and muddled in the water with the soap. Joseph smiled cruelly at you and laughed heartily.

“John has marked you. Joseph has claimed you. And I, now own you. I’ll give you one more night to decide. Do not refuse me again Deputy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Only a few more to go!


End file.
